Kiss of Comfort
by ah poke
Summary: My 2nd short shojo ai story. Set 11 years after the events of StrikerS. Fate suffers the effects of overusing magic, what is that effect and what could Nanoha do to help her fellow friend. Please read and review


**Kiss of Comfort**

**By Ah Poke**

Author's Note: My 2nd shojo ai title, set 11 years after the StrikerS series, it has no relation to my first shojo title whatsoever. Please read and review.

* * *

As Fate reverted from her riot zamber form, she sighed out of tiredness. She had already reached her limit in such a short time after completing another mission for the TSAB in Mid Childa. Her missions were becoming more difficult as the years went by, she felt her body age as fast as she could move. 

It's was already Fate's fifteenth year as an agent of TSAB, the forwards of section six have already grown up to be independent and respectable striker class mages taking over the section, even Vivio had grown up and was working for the TSAB as an aerial ace, following in the footsteps of her mother Nanoha.

As Fate secured her objective, another lost logia, and sealed it back to its harmless form, she placed the harmless object into the case the TSAB had provided. She then requested for permission for flight and proceeded towards the TSAB headquarters to finish off her assignment and head back towards her apartment that she shared with Nanoha and Vivio in the city area.

She then drove towards the shopping district to buy some groceries before heading home. At the supermarket, as she was carrying the heavy canned food as well as other necessities for the home towards her car, she felt lightening sharp pain in her joints that made her drop to her knees as well as the bags that she was carrying. She sucked up the pain and gathered enough strength to put the groceries into the car before slumping down onto the car seat for a moment's rest before she drove off, wondering what had just happened. She then decided that it was nothing important as she entered her apartment and laid down on the couch for a short rest.

A few hours later, she was awakened by a gentle shake and greeted with a generous smile from Nanoha as she struggled to wake up completely.

"Its time to wake up, sleepy head." Smiled Nanoha.

"Ah, have I been asleep long, Nanoha?" Said Fate groggily as she rubbed her eyes that were still partially closed from sleeping.

"Pretty much Fate, you were already asleep when I got home and I supposed you were too tired to put the groceries in the freezer."

"Ah! I forgot to put the ice-cream you wanted in the freezer!" Stumbled Fate as she attempted to get off the couch too quickly and tripped and was caught by Nanoha. "Ah! Sorry."

"Not feeling too good today are we?" Questioned Nanoha caringly. "Its alright, I've already placed the groceries in the fridge, besides the ice cream hasn't been bought. In fact, a few weird things were bought instead, like these six cans of creamer instead of six cans of condensed milk that we needed. But never mind that, I've already made dinner and I though you might be hungry by now after sleeping so long."

"Thanks Nanoha, even though it was suppose to be my turn to cook dinner." Blushed an embrassed Fate.

They proceeded to eat the dinner prepared by Nanoha as Fate said she was rather famished without eating lunch.

"Uh wah, you forwent your lunch again Fate? That's rather bad for you're health you know?" Mumbled Nanoha over a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah… The mission took longer then I expected it to, therefore I came back home straight after, only to fall asleep on the couch, I really had only intended to take a short nap." Said Fate shyly as she ate her dinner.

"Ah, speaking of missions, Vivio won't be home again tonight, because her previous stakeout went bad due to an over eager trainee. She'll be busy again tonight." Suddenly remembered Nanoha.

"I hope she learns from you about eating habits Nanoha, it'll be bad if she learnt mine." Giggled Fate.

"Though you really look tired and sickly today Fate, perhaps you should go and see Shamal tomorrow morning since you don't have any missions in the morning." Advised Nanoha.

"Perhaps…"

They finished their dinner slowly together, chatting about their day and their missions, also about Vivio's recent promotions as well as various other things that had happened recently. They then did the dishes together and since both had not bathed, they had a rare bath together washing each others backs and hair, after which they went to sleep together in the single room that was shared between the three women of the household.

The next day, Fate went to the TSAB's medical facility that Shamal was posted to, which was conveniently located next to the block of the Enforcer's office. She already made an appointment with Shamal the previous night after Nanoha made her recommendation to see Shamal about the pains in her joints.

"Ah Fate, it's been a while since I've last seen you or Nanoha. How are the two of you? I've noticed Vivio has grown to be quite the woman." Smiled Shamal as she directed Fate towards the screen. "In fact I was surprised at you for coming on your own accord, you Enforcers are notorious for skipping out on medical examinations." Grinned Shamal.

"Well certain situations have made me reconsider that option."

"Ah? Feeling sick are we?"

"Unfortunately, and it seems to be inconveniencing me." Blushed Fate as she knew she had been skipping out on the examinations due to the workload she had been entrusted with.

"Alright, I'll do a physical examination first, why don't you strip and sit on this bench and fill up this questionnaire, while I bring out my apparatus."

Fate obediently did as she was told and filled up the questionnaire and stripped and sat on the bench awaiting Shamal's further instructions. After a while, Shamal reappeared with her apparatus. After a few basic examinations, Shamal asked Fate to lie down as she twisted Fate's arm behind her slowly and checking if she felt any pain, doing similar exercises to her legs as well as wrist and shoulders.

"Well, from what I can see is that you're more dexterous then usual, your joints seems to be more spaced out then usual, resulting in them being more flexible, however there seems to be not enough muscle to compensate for the insufficient cartilage that results from the extended joints." Reported Shamal.

"Is that bad?" Asked Fate.

"Unfortunately, it is rather bad, though I could think of a few reasons why this has happened, and the most likely reason is the increased use of the riot zamber form of Bardiche, which requires you to be extremely dexterous, therefore forcing your body to adapt to the situation, in which this time causes you to be hyper-dexterous or in more simpler terms, making your joints longer and more flexible, but it causes pain due to the unnatural lengthening of the limbs."

"What can I do about it?"

"Well, all I can recommend and strongly advise you to do is to stop doing missions as well as strenuous activities and have lots of rest. About six months should be sufficient."  
"But my missions? How bout my usual training? Six months is a long time." Questioned Fate immediately.

"None of it, none at all, it'll cause more strain to you muscles. If anymore strain is exerted in them, they may be damaged permanently. I'll write you a medical letter excusing you from you're duties as an Enforcer, besides, its only contract work, take it as a period of no pay leave and use it to enjoy yourself." Warned Shamal sternly.

As Shamal wrote out the letter, Fate proceeded to the Enforcer's office to apply for long term leave. In fact the General in charge of the Enforcers was extremely surprised by this piece of news as Fate rarely fell ill or requested long term leave, but he still let her go as he though she deserved this term of rest and reoccupation, even if it was on such short notice, but who could blame them, Enforcers were only contract mages after all and were free to come and go as they wished.

After Fate collected her few personal belongings from the office, she thanked Shamal as she received the official medical discharge documents from her and the General in charge and then drove back to her apartment. She was wondering what she could do for the next six months that were not strenuous or harmful to her muscles. As she unlocked the door, she gasps in surprise as Nanoha was there to surprise her.

"No work today Nanoha?" Questioned Fate in surprise.

"I took the rest of the week off, considering the news that Shamal has supplied me with."

"Oh? You've heard that too eh? But it's six months of sheer boredom."

"Well at least you could spend the first week with me Fate." Grinned Nanoha as she took Fate's box from her and place it on the table.

"I guess that would be alright, shall we have a bath before we go out for a nice lunch?"

"I'll wash your back for you Fate." Giggled Nanoha.

"I'll do it for you too Nanoha." Smiled Fate back.

As proceeded to have a bath, after which they dressed up nicely for a nice day out. Nanoha had bought a new set of clothing for Fate as she didn't usually dress up, a black dress with a white half laced jacket. While Nanoha spotted a white laced skirt and a low cut blouse.

"Shall we go? I know of this wonderful café by the beach that sells the most delicious cakes and scones."  
"They never do leave your mind do they?" Giggled Fate.

"I did grow up in a cake shop after all Fate." Replied Nanoha indignantly.

"I guess it won't be any harm, after all, Shamal didn't really give me a specific diet."  
"That's the sprit! Let's go!" Cried Nanoha happily as they proceeded towards Fate's car.

They drove towards the beachside that was east of the capital city, guided by Nanoha's directions, they made quick time to the café and were just able to get a table before the lunch crowd settled in the café. The café was packed moments after Fate and Nanoha had placed their orders.

"Wow, this place sure is packed." Started Fate in amazement at the sheer amount of people outside the café.

"It is one of the more popular cafes here, after all, it's located right next to the beach. Did you notice that wondrous view?"

"Yea, I did. It really is amazing, even from this distance we can still see thru the water. The water even sparkles in the sunlight like stars."

"We're going to play here for the rest of the afternoon! We're going to have so much fun." Cheered Nanoha.

They finished their delicious lunch and proceeded to walk in the water on the beach barefooted. They were walking along the shoreline silently when an idea struck Nanoha as she crept behind Fate and tackled her into the sea, both of them falling into the cool blue water.

"Ah, what was that for Nanoha?" Bubbled Fate thru her long wet hair.

"Well you seemed so glum, I though that should lighten you up a little."

"Ah well… I'm still glum about losing my job."

"Cheer up Fate, it'll be fine."

All of a sudden, pain invaded her joints and Fate collapsed and experienced severe spasms in her body and rolled around in the ocean for a moment.

"Are you alright Fate!?" Cried Nanoha as she allowed Fate to lean on her as Fate coughed out the water that she had drunk while rolling around in the ocean.

"I'm fine, just a little pain." Coughed Fate.

"Don't hide it Fate, it's alright to share your pain with me." Said a teary eyed Nanoha.

"I'm not hiding any…" Before she could finish her sentence, another bout of pain hit her and she even coughed some blood and fainted.

Nanoha quickly brought Fate to the car and drove her towards the nearest medical institution, quickly checking Fate in and calling up Shamal. Fate was immediately hospitalized and Shamal, having already diagnosed Fate's condition was teleported to the hospital.

"Apparently coldness aggravates her muscles causing them to contract and makes her ligaments become dislocated when moving causing lots of pain and in more serious cases the veins rupture." Reported Shamal in a serious tone.

"Is she alright?" Sobbed a teary eyed Nanoha.

"She'll be fine, for now… However I must insist that she rest." As Shamal shook her head.

"I'll try to get her to rest. What kind of activities should she refrain from?"

"Activities like strenuous activities, magic and also avoid cold places." Advised Shamal.

After a few hours, Fate awoke to Nanoha's concerned face.

"How long have I been asleep?" Asked Fate.

"Several hours… You can always share your hurt with me."

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to worry you…" Apologized Fate.

"Let's go home Fate." Grinned Nanoha.

They went home to their apartment with Nanoha driving since Fate was still feeling unwell. They slowly walked up with Fate leaning on Nanoha, as Fate was still feeling the effects of medicine they fed her earlier.

"Would you like a meal Fate?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I do not require a meal now."

"Would you like to go and sleep now?"  
"Alright." Replied Fate as she attempted to get up but collapsed on the spot. "I guess I'm still tired from the medicine they gave me earlier."

Nanoha scooped Fate up into her arms as Fate gave a gasp of surprise. "Don't want?"

"No, I'm just surprised. I never expected you to be the one carrying me." Blushed Fate.

"Don't worry, you're still sick Fate."

Nanoha carried Fate into their room and laid her on their bed, she also brought out Fate's new nightgown that she had bought along with Fate's dress.

"What do you think of this cute nightgown, Fate-Chan." Smiled Nanoha with a cute smile.

"I think it's very cute Nanoha, thank you." Said Fate as she donned the white lace with grey lining nightgown with assistance from Nanoha.

"Lookie, I'm wearing a matching set." Twirled Nanoha in a similar black nightgown.

They proceeded under the warm covers of the bed as they closed their eyes and went to sleep. As Fate was drifting off to sleep, she felt pain again and struggled in bed. Nanoha feeling the struggle turned towards Fate and hugged her, feeling that the struggle slowly subside, Nanoha slowly released her.

"Are you alright Fate?"

"Yes, it was another pain attack."

"Are you sure Fate?"

"I felt better when you were holding me."

Nanoha hugged Fate. "Do you feel better now?"

Fate purred as Nanoha hugged her tighter. "I feel comforted."

"How bout this?" Asked Nanoha as she groped Fate's chest.

"Ah! That feels good." Moaned Fate.

"Do you feel better?" As Nanoha's lips found Fate's and interlocked.

"Hmmmm…" Hummed Fate.

"I think Shamal would not oppose this activity. Shall we continue?"

"Uh huh." Replied Fate.

They kissed each other intensely and they hugged each other tightly, comforting each other, Fate more so as she was physically and mentally injured by her condition, she needed the extra comfort. Interlocked by the kiss, they continued to tangle physically and emotionally. Then Nanoha suggested that they continue until Fate felt better as their kissing seemed to have a positive effect on Fate.

They next day, they were awoken by Fate's struggles with the pain.

"Still not feeling better Fate?" Questioned Nanoha.

"I guess that last night was too strenuous." Replied Fate.

"You should see Shamal later."

"Thank you for that kiss of comfort last night." Kissed Fate.

"I love you too Fate."

* * *

My second attempt at doing romance, or at least sort of romance. Please Review, I'll be more persuaded to writing better. I accept both good and bad reviews. 


End file.
